


Interview with Sanae

by Nepsty



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsty/pseuds/Nepsty
Summary: A fic I wrote for a friend of mine. Hope they enjoy it!





	Interview with Sanae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranissupercool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranissupercool/gifts).



After a short flight, Aya arrives at the Moriya Shrine. As she makes her way to the entrance, she marvels at the two statues situated at the entrance. Deciding to snap a few photos before Kanako noticed anything. After successfully taking the photos however, Kanako made her presence known by clearing her throat. “Ahem, what do you think you’re doing?” The goddess spoke.

Aya froze and then slowly turned around to face Kanako. Kanako gave off a foreboding presence which shook Aya to the core. However she took a deep breath and regained her composure. “M-my apologies Lady Kanako, I couldn’t help but take photos of the statues.” She took a step forward. “However, that’s not why I’m here as I’m sure you already to know. I’m here to interview the cute priestess of the shrine!” Aya gave her a thumbs up and stuck out her tongue for a very silly pose.

Kanako sighed. “Yes, that was our agreed terms. To interview the priestess, not take photos of the shrine. Nonetheless, please enter. Sanae is inside.” Kanako steps aside to let Aya pass. Aya makes her way towards the shrine, but Kanako stops her as she passes her and places a hand on her shoulder. “Make sure to take plenty of cute pictures.” As Kanako said this, a chill went up Aya’s spine. Kanako seemed a little scarier than usual today. Perhaps it was a bad day for her, Aya thought.

“O-of course Lady Kanako, I only take flattering photos!” This was untrue, Aya marveled in taking the most awkward photos possible. Aya slowly began to walk forwards, hoping Kanako wouldn’t stop her again. Luckily for Aya, Kanako didn’t say another thing and Aya was able to enter the shrine. Upon entering, she witnessed Suwako laying on a couch eating some crispy potato like snacks. How unusual, what were they? Aya wondered to herself. “Excuse me Lady Suwako, is the Priestess around?” Suwako just points towards Sanae’s room without speaking as her mouth was full of these strange snacks. “R-right.” Aya nodded and made her way towards the direction that Suwako pointed. As Aya approached the door, she prepared her camera and quickly slid open the door. “Say cheese!” She yells as she immediately takes a photo.

“Eek!” Sana squealed, not expecting someone to suddenly walk in. She turned to see Aya snickering. That’s when Sanae quickly realized, she was topless. She tried to cover herself up quickly. “M-Miss Shameimaru! Please knock before entering someone’s private quarters!” Sanae was incredibly embarrassed, she hadn’t even realized that Aya had taken the photo yet.

Aya didn’t intend to catch Sanae like this, but was she complaining? Certainly not. She had always had some strange feelings about the priestess. This interview was to help understand that more. “Whoops, shouldn’t leave your door unlocked then aha!” Aya then glanced around the room. “Your room is a lot plainer than I thought it would be.” That’s when she noticed a cute plush on Sanae’s bed. It kinda looked like the shrine maiden from the Hakurei Shrine. “Is that Rei--” Aya was cut off from speaking when a pillow smacked her in the face knocking her on her ass.

“Please leave the room while I get changed, thank you!” Despite having Aya walk in on her, Sanae was still very polite. No siree was she going to be rude to a guest of the Moriya Shrine! Aya quickly scrambled and left the room. Leaning against the door from the outside, waiting for Sanae to tell her to come back in. Glancing around to see if anyone was around and finding the hallway empty, Aya took out her camera to look at the photo she just took.

Aya giggled. The priestess looked so cute being so flustered. Aya decided to keep this photo to her private collection, where she had various photos of other people doing embarrassing things. Like Reimu begging like a dog so Alive would donate even ten yen to the shrine, or Sakuya awkwardly washing Patchouli’s underwear, which had clearly been worn for multiple days, or even her photo Ran chasing Chen because she had gotten into her closet and stole a phallic shaped object and decided to run around with it.

Finally Sanae decided to open her door to allow Aya to enter. Of course, since Sanae had given no warning to this and Aya was still leaning against the door, Aya fell backwards through the threshold and fell on top of the priestess, of course falling head first into Sanae’s breasts. Not face first however. “Soft.” The reporter exclaimed as she had landed. This just embarrassed Sanae even more and she politely asked Aya to get off of her. Aya of course chose to ignore this for a moment before finally getting off of her. “Oops, looks like I fell. Sorry about that.” In reality, she wasn’t, and quite enjoyed the soft landing. “Anyways, I’m here for the interview!” Aya said pulling her notebook and quill out of her bag.

“...Interview?” Sanae tilted her head in confusion. “What interview?” Sanae sighed. “Did Kanako-sama put you up to this?” Aya smiled. “Yep, she said I could give you an interview!” It wasn’t easy for Aya to get this interview though, she had to make a deal with Kanako. What did that deal entail? Photos of Reimu being lazy, just in case she ever needed to use them to her advantage of course! “Wanna get started?” She asked the priestess, eager to learn more.

Sanae waved her in and told her to take a seat on the bed. “Will this take long? I wanted to read some NarXuto tonight.” Aya wrote that down. “W-wait why are you writing that down!” Aya looked up from her notepad. “Because it’s an interesting note that the priestess of the Moriya Shrine likes to read BorXuto’s dad.”

“It’s called NarXuto, not BorXuto’s dad. I really wish people would stop calling it that…” NarXuto was her favourite manga after all. “S-so what kind of questions did you have?” Sanae was nervous, she had never been interviewed before. “Right, questions! So is it really true that you came from the outside?” Aya asked her. Sanae nodded. “That’s right, I came here some time ago. It was a really difficult transitio--” Sanae was promptly cut off by Aya. “Yeah cool, so were you in high school in the outside?”

Sanae’s eyes widened. “Wait, you know about high school? I didn’t think many people in Gensokyo knew what that was.” Aya smirked. “I know a lot Sanae, don’t underestimate my abilities!” Aya told her smugly. In reality, she had met Sumireko who tried to fight her, but instead she ended up getting interviewed in which Sumireko revealed a lot about the outside world. Sanae nodded. “Yes, I went to high school, and middle school and elementary school. Though I never got to finish high school since I came here.” Sanae explained.

“Does that mean you got to wear school uniforms?” Aya asks after writing that down. “You even know about those? Hm, but yes, I did. I brought my uniforms with me because I didn’t have the heart to say goodbye to them. That’s all Kanako allowed me to take though, I’m not really sure why.” Aya quickly jots that down. “Can I see them?” Aya asked her. Sanae stood up and walked over to her closet and pulled out her high school, middle school and elementary school uniforms. Aya quickly snapped a photo of each of them. “Wanna try them on for me?” She asked Sanae, which of course made her blush.

“You’re starting to sound a lot like Kanako-sama…” In response to this, Aya gave her puppy dog eyes. Sanae just couldn’t refuse that. Surely Aya wouldn’t have any ulterior motives, right? “F-fine, but please don’t take photos of me while I put them on.” Aya gave her a thumbs up to agree to the terms and conditions. Sanae turned around and began to remove the pink pajamas she had just put on. Aya stared at the priestesses smooth back. She wanted to rub it, but refrained. When Sanae began to remove her pajama pants however, Aya got a full view of Sanae’s butt, cloaked in underwear. Aya began to feel uneasy. She felt a growth beginning between her legs. “C-could you pass me the skirt?” Sanae asked the Tengu. Aya, without taking her eyes off of Sanae, reached over and grabbed one of the skirts. Not knowing which, she grabbed the elementary school skirt and handed it to her. “U-um Aya, I wore this when I was a child… It doesn’t fit me anymore.” Sanae said handing it back to her.

“Oh. Whoops.” She grabbed another one, this time it was her high school skirt. Sanae quickly took it from Aya’s hands and began to slide it on. A perfect fit. The skirt reached down to her lower thighs. “Now my shirt.” Sanae told her. Aya, again without taking her eyes off of Sanae, handed her the shirt. Sanae wrapped the shirt around her and began to button it up. She unintentionally buttoned it up facing Aya, not really thinking as she had turned around to take shirt off of her. This was driving Aya crazy. Sanae just looked too good in this uniform. Perhaps this is what Sumireko was talking about when she told Aya that a lot of people though her school uniform looked “Extremely cute.” Finally, Sanae threw on the red blazer that came with the uniform. “How do I look?” Sanae asked her interviewer.

Aya just ogled her and didn’t respond. “...Aya?” Sanae spoke up again. Aya shook her head. “S-sorry! Yes you look amazing in it! Mind if I…?” She picked up her camera and snapped a photo pretty much immediately. “You know Sanae, this would certainly help get visitors to the shrine if you put a picture of this around Gensokyo.” Aya explained. Sanae shook her head. “Th-that’s way too embarrassing Aya! A-anyway, do you have any other questions?” Aya stood up, the growth under her skirt clearly sticking out, which Sanae immediately noticed. Sanae’s face turned red.

“Yeah I have another question. C-can I um…” She just stepped forward and kissed Sanae. Internally, Sanae was panicking, but she never pulled away from the kiss and actually returned it, using her tongue. This is what people did right? At least that’s what her fellow classmates used to do when she attended school. Soon after, Aya pulled away from the kiss. She gripped her hands on Sanae’s blazer and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Sanae down with her. Sanae was now on top of her, her face red, feeling incredibly flustered. “A-Aya…” Sanae leaned in to kiss Aya once again. This time she could feel Aya on her thigh. The two made out a little and then Sanae sat up and went to remove her blazer. “No, keep it on.” Aya asked her. “Eh? But won’t it be in the way?” A confused Sanae asked her. Aya shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll make do.” She spoke as she started to unbutton Sanae’s shirt, leaving it on but opening it enough to reveal Sanae’s pink frilly bra. Aya snickered. “Of course you’d wear something this cute.” Before Sanae could respond though, Aya put her hand underneath the bra and began to feel Sanae’s nipples.

Sanae’s nipples were surprisingly sensitive, immediately getting a sensation from the touch. Instinctively, Sanae began to grind on Aya’s lap. She didn’t even realize she had been doing it honestly. While feeling up Sanae, Aya moved to her collar bone and began to kiss it, slowly moving up to her neck. Sanae could feel the energy from Aya’s neck kisses run down her back. Lightly moaning as her soft lips touched her neck. Instinctively, Sanae reached down to Aya’s skirt and lifted it up. She began to rub Aya’s crotch through her bloomers. Eventually, putting her hand inside them and grabbing hold of Aya’s dick. Never having done this before, Sanae attempts to give Aya a handjob, which just results in Aya starting to laugh. “Sanae what are you trying to do?” Aya couldn’t contain the laughter. “H-hey stop laughing, I’m trying, okay?” Sanae pouted. “Why don’t you leave it to me?” Aya said to her as she rolled Sanae onto the bed, immediately lifting Sanae’s skirt.

“Aya…” Sanae said blushing. “I-I’ve never done this before, so be gentle okay?” What a typical thing to say, Aya thought. She didn’t think it warranted a response, instead electing to remove her own skirt and then her bloomers. Aya’s moderately sized tengu dick, which looked just like a regular dick, but wider, intimidated Sanae a little. But Sanae wanted it. She wanted to have the feeling of something filling her up. Something just her fingers couldn’t achieve. Aya got onto her knees and pulled Sanae’s panties to the side, this made her realize how wet Sanae actually was. Aya snickered. “Wow, even this is cute.”

“Sh-shush… I just had a wash.” Sanae told her, looking away. Aya couldn’t help but find this adorable. Lowering her head towards Sanae’s crotch, she began to lick her pussy wanting to taste it. It tasted surprisingly sweet, not unlike pineapple juice. Aya wanted to make sure Sanae was prepared to take her dick, so she thoroughly licked it and eventually inserted a tongue. This sent a warm sensation up Sanae’s spine. She felt like she was going to melt. After letting Aya play with her for a few minutes, she tapped her on the head. “I-I think I’m ready Aya.” Aya nodded in response and pulled away. She began to position herself above Sanae, who was holding her panties to the side. Once aya had positioned herself correctly, she brought her dick to Sanae’s entrance, teasing her a little with her dick before slowly putting it inside of her. Sanae immediately let out a moan, she quickly tried to cover it, but Aya stopped her from doing so, pinning her arms down by the wrists. Aya began to move her body slowly. Sanae could feel her insides grabbing to Aya tightly. This sensation was so different to her fingers. She had never felt anything like this before. Before Sanae could even process everything, Aya picked up the pace. She could hear the sounds of their bodies hitting together. Sanae grabbed her sheets. “A-aya…” She kept moaning over and over again. Then a very familiar feeling went throughout Sanae’s body. She began to feel herself tightening up. Her breathing became heavy, her heart raced. Then a metaphorical snap in her head. Sanae began to orgasm, surprising even herself as she began to squirt a little onto Aya’s pelvis. But Aya didn’t slow down, she kept up the momentum. This felt as good to Aya as it did Sanae. Within just a few minutes, Sanae had came for a second time and then a third. How was this even possible? How was it possible to feel this good? Sanae thought to herself over and over again. Aya began to slow down as her sweaty body began to exhale heavily. Aya was getting close herself now. Finally, with Sanae’s fourth consecutive orgasm, Aya pulled out and shot her cum onto Sanae. Landing on the uniform and her face.

Aya dropped down onto Sanae, exhausted. Moving her lips up to Sanae’s, she kissed her again as Sanae wrapped her arms around her. Sanae stopped to smile at Aya. “That felt incredible…” She said to the tengu. “But you got my uniform all dirty…” She pouted, which just made Aya laugh, which in turn made Sanae laugh. Aya rolled off of her and lay next to her, the two of them trying to catch their breath. “So… round two?” Sanae asked. “Eh? So quickly?” Aya responded with a surprised face.

Outside of the room, Kanako had been peeking in. She chuckled quietly to herself. “I had a feeling this was going to happen. Too bad the tengu would probably be too scared to pleasure me. Oh well, that’s fine, I’ll get Sanae to do it once she leaves.” Kanako said quietly to herself. Suddenly she felt a tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see Suwako.

“Please don’t make Sanae do weird things to you…” Suwako told her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything. Even more time since I've uploaded anything here. I hope I did okay! I gladly accept constructive criticism and feedback!


End file.
